


P A R C I N Q

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: We all know we needed something to read after Parcinq's latest cover. So here, I wrote a little crap in haste. I just needed to let these feelings out because ugh! Sejun!
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	P A R C I N Q

_"What are you doing?"_ Sejun tries his best to keep his voice low as he allows himself to be shoved by Stell back to the smallest vacant room in the far end of the studio. 

The younger man sticks his head out the door one last time, looking around carefully before closing the door behind him as quietly as he can.

_"You look so...good. Fuck, can't take it."_ Stell grunts as he pushes Sejun further until he has his back pressed against the cold concrete.

Stell's eyes wander around Sejun's face and body. He looks so sexy in Black and Red and Stell is already hard between his legs. Finally, he fixes on his lips. They were crimson and crystalline from the lip gloss that smelled like cherries.

Sejun breaks out a whimper as soon as their lips close the painful distance, sparking embers between them that was too strong to extinguish. Deepening the kiss, lips part and tongues meet like it was their first time.

Stell drags his mouth down the sharpness of Sejun's jaw, and along his neck, licking the salty sweetness out of his skin, and back to Sejun's ear where steel chains are pierced along its shell. 

Stell's tongue ghosted around the chains, his teeth tugging mischievously on his lobe, making Sejun moan and arch his back, his hips up unwittingly bucking up against Stell's. He is definitely losing his mind.

_"I'll take your pants off."_

_"What?"_

_"Please."_

_"Are...are you crazy?"_

_"No one will see Sejun. It's just me."_

But Stell is already hooking his deft fingers over the waist of Sejun's pants, and Sejun knows he can't say no to Stell. Not now. Especially not like this, when he looks like this. Not ever. 

They both hear the gentle drop of Sejun's pants on the tiled floor. And Stell has dropped on his knees as well, watching Sejun's thighs tremble as he feels the warm breath brushing on his now hard dick.

Stell's gaze lingers a bit on Sejun's pretty face, and back to the cock right in front of him. 

_"We shouldn't."_ Sejun whispers, panting.

" _Yeah. We shouldn't."_ Stell repeats, breathless.

And Sejun moans as he feels Stell's warm tongue circling around his sex. He can't take it anymore. Sejun thrusts his length past Stell's wet lips. And the younger eagerly sucks in, a string of drool pouring around the tip of Sejun's dick, leaving it sloppy and easy for Stell to take in further into the moist cavern of his mouth.

They soon found their rhythm, Sejun's thrusting against Stell's bobbing, trying both their best not to ruin their hair and makeup. It didn't take long before Sejun is spilling his thick, white seed down Stell's throat.

Stell's lips were shining once he finished, and Sejun helps him up on his feet. Soft white fingers ran across Stell's mouth, smearing the excess cum thoughtfully, pushing a little of it past Stell's lips and the younger swirls his tongue around the finger, tasting whatever is left of it.

They fix their clothes and hair before leaving the vacant room. Both remotely jumping at the sight of Josh sitting idly and shaking his head from the opposite side of the workroom.


End file.
